Eternity
by Angelling
Summary: There is no such eternity in this life. Even if that person promised that, even if he will give it all he have, even if he will sold his soul to the devil it self for that eternity. But on that night, he lose everthing, and his time is stopped moving for eternity without that person beside him.
1. Where it begins

**Disclaimer : I don't own anything, even if I'm cyring blood!**

_The wind blowing in silent night, where some peoples are fast asleep, tired with activity during the day. but in other parts of the city of Tokyo, activity still looks like during the day, accompanied by the sound of sirens, gunshots, and the screams that echoing in the darkness of the night._

_Somewhere in the dock..._

_he does see it coming, but he knew he could not lose the person that is in front of him right now,_  
><em>because this person is more important than life itself. he gathered all the last remaining power left over from his body, and he pushed with all his might the person who hugged him from the front to the side. that person, the man who already hold his whole being and heart.<em>

_not so long after a 'bang' is heard and the pain that already embedded inside of his body, suddenly feels like tripled, and now the most pain is radiating from his head._  
><em>and like a slow motion everything flash before his eyes, but the most that he can see now is the person who is he just push a moment ago giving him a looks that he cannot described.<em>  
><em>the last thing he saw before falling into the deepest of abyss is the golden eyes of the man who he will gave everything he had, the eyes that usually held no emotion, now looks with wide eyes, anger, pain, sorrow, love, but the most he can see from that beautiful pair of eyes is fear.<em>  
><em>and the last thought that crossed his mind was what would not he give to erase that looks from that man, it pained him to see the man that he love give that pained eyes...<em>  
><em>'I'm sorry Ryu...I'm sorry, it seems like i cannot keep my promise at all...' and he fall into the cold dark abyss of waters.<em>

_and a shout, a roar or more accurately a scream of agony is heard all over the the place into the dark night sky "Akihito Nooo!"_

**3 hours before**

_Inside the Penthouse..._

"Asami, where are we going actually tonight?, I don't see a reason why I must wear that penguin suit?" He complaint and no he is not pouting.

Asami looking back at him through the mirror while fixing his tie, looking amused. "That for me to know, for you to find out" and he give his most sexy smirking. "And you better put the suit Akihito, before I put it on you. And I'm sure you will not like it".

Akihito give him his best glare, and take the suit going to bathroom while mumbling something like "controlling bastard".

After he make sure his lover inside the bathroom, he give a quick call to his assistant "Kei, have all in place?" _'Yes, Asami-sama'_ "Make sure there is nothing wrong tonight, I don't want a single mistake" _'consider that's done Asami-sama'_ "how about the security? is Suoh checking the perimeter?" _'Yes, he is already checking two times the area, and put extra guards for this night. Beside I don't think someone is fool enough to go into our territory'_ "Just make sure anything is going according to the plan" 'Yes, Asami-sama'.

Tonight is their three years anniversary since they meet. And tonight also he will take a step that he himself never thought that he will do. '_There is always a first time for anything'_ he chuckled.

"Asami, you know I don't like to go to your club or some upscale restaurant do you? Can we just celebrate today in others places like family restaurant and we can eat sushi?" His lover calling from the bathroom door while fiddling with his tie, trying to persuade him to change his mind about the suit and the place that they will go.

His Akihito is never like to mingle with all of his first class or high associate or 'old rich stuck-up pompous bastard' he named them. While his other past lovers will jump on the first chance they can got to live a high level life, his Akihito never like it and will never accept it without so much fight first that he can give. His Akihito is so simple, and nothing can replace him.

"No" he answer with final tone. Akihito just pouting "Hmph! Then it's better a good place or I will leave you there alone."

"Oh, you wouldn't dare or you will be punish" He gave his trademark smirk. Akihito know what punishment he will get, blushing and shouting "Damn you old perverted bastard, just keep your hand alone tonight".

"Language, Akihito. You know it's impossible right. Beside, I'm sure you will like the place we'll go tonight". He take his lover coat and put it on Akihito "let's go, the car already waiting" he put his hand behind his lover small waist and walk out of the penthouse door.

_if only he know, that what it will become tonight. then with all his power within he will make Akihito never step outside of the door...if only..._

**AN:  
>just need to get this out of my head! this work is piece of shit! actually I want to give the plot to other Author who have more experience in writing in LJ or Fanfic site. but sadly i don't know anyone. and I don't think they want my piece shit of plot! T_T<br>anyway sorry for the wrong grammar. if anyone want continue this can PM me, if not then i just post 2nd chapter by tomorrow or tonight if can no promises.  
><strong>

**please add me as friend on my LJ acc : Loesich. arigatou...**


	2. Devil reincarnated

**AN: this is for the anonymous reviewer(you know who). I know my work is not the best, and a piece of shit. I write just for fun and self satisfaction, and if you not like it just fuck off. Anyway if you already see my 1st chapter, you supposed just skip to click my story this time, but if you still coming back and keep post anony review then it means you like to read my piece of shit & just as stupid as what i thought. life moved on with or without you bitch, nobody push you to read this. Yes, you can critic but please in considerate language and give advise not just flame.  
><strong>**And for those who review with encouraging word...Thank's..never expect anything with this story..but anyway Thank's..that means a lot for a snoob like me. regarding the pov I think it will keep changing by the situation. and about the main char death? hmm...that's for me to know...and for you to find out *snicker*.  
><strong>

**Warning: wrong grammar, typo, OOC, not good enough for your taste. read on your own risk!**

**Disclaimer: Finder is not mine, even if I keep dreaming of Asami.**

After they get down to the lobby, the usual old man by the door greeting them with a sentence that already being memorized like a broken record "Good evening Asami-sama's, have a nice day". While Asami only give a small nod to acknowledge the old man, Akihito sputtering with a beet red face "Please just call me Takaba, or better yet Akihito". The old man only look at him while blinking and smiling said "of course, Asami-sama". Akihito can only gape at the old man. If the old man just call him when he is alone is one thing, but to call him like that while Asami just stand right beside him and give him a smug face is a another different thing.

"Akihito, get inside the car" Asami give him a push from the back, so he snap out of it. he grumbled and get inside the limo. "I don't get that guy, why he keep calling me Asami? is makes me look like your wife or something!"

Asami just give him an amused look, _'Cause __if he values his job then he will keep doing it __till death'_ not that Akihito need to know that of course. "But is it true right? you cook and wait for me when I got home so that makes you like my wife" he smirk.

Akihito just look at him with wide eyes "You...arghhh..why I'm talking with you anyway" he pouting and look at out of the window with a red face.  
>He just chuckle and take some of the pepper work lying on the sit that need his immediate attention from Kirishima. and let his boy in his own world.<p>

**one and half hour before**

"Asami, can I take off the blindfold now?". He get really nervous now, since the day before when Asami asking him to take day off for tonight. He just feels tonight something will change, but don't know if it's good or bad, hopefully the before.

"Not yet, come here just keep walking". Asami guiding him through. He don't know where he is now, since in the middle of the way Asami already blindfold his eyes. He just feels the wind everywhere he walking and a sound of waters?

"Akihito, now you can open the blindfold". He can feels the older man just right behind him. He slowly pull down the thin black scarf and open his eyes. What he sees in front of him, takes his breath away. "Asami...this..". Asami cut him "Happy 3rd years anniversary since we meet Aki".

He don't know what he must say, he just speechless. This place is the dock where the first time he capture asami in his viewfinder, the place where Asami saving him from Yamazaki, the place where it all began. But the dock is already changes for the night. Now the soft light surround all over the places like a fireflies, _'wait! it's the fireflies'_ he touches the light or the small bug flying in front of him. _'Rich bastard, I wonder where he get all of this bugs? and what Kirishima and suoh must do to get this done'_. He smiles thinking that all the goons must be running here and there to get all this done.

He turn around to face his older lover who keep looking at him, waiting for his reaction. "Thank you, Asami for all of this. It must be difficult to do this" he gives his blinding smile. Asami just look at him and give back a rare soft smile that he shows only when just the two of them. "Glad you like them, Akihito" nevertheless there's the smug face. He can only shook his head _'Really what an arrogant bastard, but I love the way he is nonetheless. not that the man need to know that, or he will get more cocky than this'._

"Let's we eat now, Akihito" Asami guiding him to the small table for two person just right beside edge of the pier, that he not aware before. The table already being prepare with some champagne and the glasses.

Asami being the gentleman, pull out the sit for Akihito. And he just blushing while sit down. after Asami sit in front of him, suddenly Kirishima pop up from nowhere and give them the menu. _'this guy really can do magic show, if he want'_ and he looking the area around, and found out that Suoh is not that far from them with the goons that he know usually guarding him.

After they ordered the food, like usual Asami doing the order cause what can he order from the France language menu? really. He don't even understand why Kirishima must give the France menu? for god shake it's only the two of them in the dock, not like them inside of the restaurant.

While he mussing with his thought, he's not aware that Asami just keep looking at him, amused with 10 kind of face that he can make in between 20 seconds. and when he looks up, he caught Asami eyes and get nervous again.  
>"So...how long it took, for you to prepare all of this?"<br>"Not long, just enough. don't need to worry about this"  
>"Hmph, knowing you must threatening your goons or some poor guy to catch all the bugs"<p>

Asami not answering him, only give him a look and asking "How about your project Akihito?". He know the guy just change the subject, but he answer nonetheless "It's good, We almost finish it, just need some ending touch and it will be good" he grinned. and like that he keep entertaining Asami with all his project story that he do with all the magazine team until the food come and finish it the chocolate ice cream topping with cherry.

When the all the food finished and taken by some guy along with Kirishima. suddenly a soft slow music can be heard, he looking around and spot some group of people doing the music. he give confuse looks when Asami standing up going to his side and bowing while put his hand out to Akihito "would you kind enough to accompany this man for some dance?". he surprised and can only give a nod while blushing _'oh god with this many times I'm blushing, I think my face color will change for permanently tonight. and how many surprised I can get tonight?' _he give his hand to Asami. "But I can't dance waltz"

"Don't worry, just follow my lead" and like that they dance while looking into each other eyes. "Ne...Ryuu" he only call the older man first name when on intimate moment such as like this, or when they have sex. "Hm..?". he put his head on his older lover and close his eyes "If we can do this every year it will be good right?".

He feels his older lover hand on his waist tighten. "Yes, it will be" it's just that short answer he can get most from his stoic lover, he know he cannot asking more than this. Because with all this tonight, he already feels enough and satisfied. His usually no emotion lover showing him other side that he will never show to others, and he feel content knowing that.

"Akihito" "hmm?" he's getting sleepy with all the slow music and soft wind blowing around them.  
>"Do you ever regret the way we ever meet?" he open his eyes, and thinking back to the question, <em>'why on all of the time, he asking this tonight?'<em> he looking up to his lover eyes, but cannot describe the emotion he can see on him.

Without much thinking he gave his answer "No, I'll never regret it Ryuu" his lover open his mouth to say something, but he shook his head, give him his soft look and put his right hand on his lover cheek "Just for you know. Before you asking me this, I already asking myself many times before. and the answer will still be same. I will never regret it, cause without you in my life this past 3 years will means nothing. And I will never understand the true meaning of life it self, Ryuu"

Their dance already stop, while the music still running. Asami only quietly looking back at him, put his hand over the top of his right hand on his cheek. When Asami put his hand, he can feel his lover trembling while take a breath on his hand. he feels confused on sudden turn of event. "Asami, are you alr..." and then his question suddenly feels like stuck in his throat.

His stoic lover, suddenly kneel with one knee in front of him while still holding his hand and give him the most serious controlling look. He can only look with wide eyes, 'Don't tell me this is what I think it is?' his mind screaming at him, while his face looks like a deer caught in headlights'

"Akihito, I will only said this once so listen carefully. You know what I'm do for living, and I'll never stop doing it in the near future at all also even someday you will begging for it. This is who am I, and I will never change it for anything. I'm know for sure, I can lose everthing I have, I can give away my life, I would kill for you, sell my soul to the devil itself if you asking, but one thing for sure I cannot lose you. I, Asami Ryuuchi who never asking nor kneel before anyone now asking you would you please marry me and accompany me for eternity?"

Akihito just stare at his lover with wide eyes and gape like fish out of water, he try to make sound. But no sound coming out. While his older lover just patiently waiting for his answer. Until he open that damn mouth again "Akihito, keep your mouth close or the flies will go inside".

And he snapped out of it "damn you cocky bastard! And YES, Yes I'll marry you!". He tackle and hug his lover crying. _'Even after such a long speech, he still didn't say those three words, and still can be such a bastard on this moment'_.

His older lover just hugged back, and pull him up. He take out something from his pocket, a small velvet box, open it to take the custom made ring and put it on Akihito ring finger. He see the ring is a simple gold band with three diamond on top. He bet will all of cameras he has that this ring cost more than the jewelry shop it self even if it looks so simple. Better not asking, or every time he wear it, he will become paranoid with robbery.

He looks up to his lover when Asami pull his ring finger to his mouth to kiss it. He looks so happy and content 'I _want to be the person that can always make him like this'._ He thought, now kissing Asami back who already move the kiss to his mouth.

After a breathless kiss that makes him hard, Asami whispered in his ear with seductive voice leaving a shiver on his spine " better we moved this to another place, or you like so many people see our play?"

"Pervert, it's you who started this first don't you dare blame me!" He pouting. His lover only give him his smug smirk and calling his best assistant and guard "Kei, Suoh...". While Asami giving them the instructions, he looking around the area to the sea. While the most green yellow fireflies already gone, but some still staying near them. And he chuckle when he see some fireflies make a stop at Asami hair, and the old man dont even know about it busy talking with Kirishima and Suoh.

And than he sees it three small dots of red. On the back of Asami, first he thought it only some light from somewhere or the fireflies with red. But then the dot is not moving, and it suddenly click on his brain that is not a fireflies. He can feels his blood run cold 'No! no..no' and without he realizing it his body already moving on it's own to cover his lover. And suddenly he can feels his body being hurt all over and before he falling down to the cement, Asami already caught and shield him with his body surprised by the shooting sound.

He can hear shouting and shooting all around him, he don't know where is Asami "Ryuu...wh..ere re.. you...?" " I'm here Akihito, stay with me don't close your eyes" "a..re..y..ou o..kayy?" He can feels breathing became so hard. "It's okay, I'm okay. We'll get that bullet out okay? Just don't close your eyes, stay with me Akihito"

"O..ka.y.." and he coughing out of blood. "Kei! Call the ambulance, the bullet still inside his body...he.." he can hear Asami shouting to Kirishima, he cannot hear what is Kirishima reply. Trying hard to stay conscious. "Ryuu..." "Susshh..it's okay Aki, you will be ok. The ambulance already on it's way". While his sight is already blurred fighting to stay conscious, he still can make out his beloved face. "Ryuu...ple..se..don *coughing blood* ma..k.e tha..t fa..ce." "Please don't speak anymore Akihito" he can feels Asami holding him tight, trembling.

And he see it again behind Asami back, the person who play the violin take out something from inside that damn violin and point it at Asami head. "Ry..uu..I'm sor..y.." and with all his last strength he push Asami to the side..the last thing he see and hear only the pair of golden eyes that he loves so much and an animal roar of pain and everthing went black.

_That night and the weeks after, rain of blood flowing continuesly like a river. The underworld learn their lesson that day. To never messed up with the god of hell. Because that night Asami Ryuuchi became more than the devil it self._

**The end..**

**Just kidding..:p or maybe it's better finish like this? at least this 2nd chap is done...**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Thank you for all the reviewer, who make their time to put a review for this story. I know i cannot satisfied everyone out there, but still I want to put into consideration for all the review or input that send to me. That's why I looking for Beta, and Thank God they want to do that for me. And here the third chapter dedicated for Rabby-chan, without you this chapter will just as horrible as previous chapter. Thank you guys, big hug and kisses for you.  
><strong>

**Warning: typo, gore, blood, language, OOC, not good enough for your taste. read on your own risk!**

**Disclaimer: Finder is not mine.**

_This chapter is generally in Kirishima's POV._

Kirishima stood at the very same dock where it all happened a year and a half ago. The night that was arranged to be perfect had ended up ruining his most respected friend's life. That night, he learnt the hard way that his friend was just as human as the rest of them, a human with flaws and vulnerable to be at the cruel fate's mercy, who had been robbed of his most prized possession in the most painful way.

He can still remember every detail of that night.

**_One and a Half Years ago..._**

'_Well the event and proposal is progressing smoothly, without the brat causing any embarrassing scenes' Kirishima had thought. Though the brat was a complete opposite of Asami-sama's stoic and overpowering personality and was a pain in the ass for all of those working under direct orders to keep him safe, said brat was still like a light to Asami-sama. With him beside Asami-sama, he made the man more human. Kirishima himself had developed a soft spot for the boy over the time he had known the trouble-magnet, but it wasn't something the cheeky brat needed to know or he would definitely use it to his advantage in any way the cunning brat could. _

_Asami-sama called him and Suoh over to discussed the following day's schedule so that it could be rearranged so he could spend time with his brat until afternoon. While Asami-sama's back faced Takaba, he and Suoh stood facing the boy and he could see him looking around the places savoring the remainder of the night event. But suddenly the boy's face changed from a look of absolute content into confused and in an instant to a look of plain horror. He should have known, he should have been alarmed and ready for this, but still he and Suoh were not fast enough._

_ When they moved in to shield Asami-sama and the brat, the damage had already been done. While Suoh got the first sniper positioned not far from them, the second and third sniper had started shooting randomly in their panicked states when they saw Asami-sama's other men already heading towards them. Clearly the snipers were amateurs. Even today, he could still hear Asami-sama scream at him to call for an ambulance or his private doctor. He still remembered the copious amounts of blood the boy kept losing from that bullet embedded inside of his body. He had heard panic and something more like fear in his usually stoic and emotionless employer's voice, and he had felt the worst coming, creeping just beneath his skin and he was afraid for everyone's lives, praying hopefully the damage to the boy could still be controlled. While he made the call to Asami-sama's private doctor to rush over with emergency aid, Suoh and a few other guards had managed to capture two more sons of bitches. Kirishima knew the bastards were going to know a world of pain when Asami'sama was done with them._

_But what Kirishima didn't expect was the fourth assassin. He was clearly an expert, judging by how calm he acted and how he managed to injure him and Suoh before he got heavily shot but was still barely alive. He was the one who had been playing the violin. Kirishima still vividly remembered the bastard pull out a gun from inside the violin case and aim it at Asami-sama's back head. Kirishima had opened fired instantly at the bastard, praying he riddled him with holes before the bastard could hurt his boss. But the sniper had opened fire too and Kirishima's heart seemed to have stopped at that moment. "Asami-sa..." he had yelled, but a sudden pain in the left side of his stomach had made him stop. In that split second, Takaba had somehow pulled Asami-sama behind him and shielded him, saving the boss's life. _

_ Kirirshima can still remember the horrified look on Asami-sama's face when the bullet had hit the brat's head and the blood splattered on Asami-sama's face and suit. His boss's eyes had widened in absolute shock as his boy lost his footing from the impact of the bullet and fell over the edge and into the cold sea. He can still remember clearly, the boys half-open hazel eyes meet Asami-sama's golden ones before he disappeared into the depths of the water with a resounding splash. All seemed to have stilled at that moment, as it took them all a while to register what had just been lost. Asami-sama had then let out a scream that sounded more like a roar of an animal being stabbed and skinned, before diving into the sea waters himself to retrieve his precious boy. After about what seemed half an hour, Asami-sama had resurfaced, coming out alone. Asami-sama had dove in again and again, resurfacing every now and then to catch his breath but there had been no sign of the brat. _

_Meanwhile, after what seemed like forever, the medics team from the ambulance had arrived and insisted that Asami-sama get out from the freezing water. After the reassurance that the boy would be searched for by all those without injuries, Asami-sama had emerged from the water and had allowed to be looked at by the medics. _

_That whole night Asami-sama had just sat there, not moving an inch and facing the dark vast ocean looking like a lost child waiting for the rescue team that had arrived shortly, to come up with his boy, his love, his fiancé. He had sat there well into the evening of the next day and made the rescue team search for the boy. Still, they had come up empty, as if the brat had been swallowed up by the sea. The rescue team had given up but Asami-sama had only said one sentence: "Don't stop, keep looking," before he had stood up, taken one step and collapsed right there._

_When the boss had woken up an hour later, he had asked "Kei, are they alive?" _

_"Yes," Kirishima had cleared his throat and answered, "and I already got the complete information on who send the hit-men and we also got the inside rat. We just need your orders on how to proceed," _

_"Good, I don't want a single person from their house or territory to escape and not even their rats!" His voice had been too calm for this. "And, Kei..." _

_"Yes, Asami-sama?" _

_"Remember: not a single mistake this time." _

_"Y-yes...Asami-sama," Kirishima had replied, releasing a breath he didn't know he had been holding. _

_And so the hunt had begun and it was discovered that the hit-men had been sent by Kurosawa, whose gang had been on the rise and had thought that he could surpass Asami-sama's power if he killed him. Kurosawa had gotten the a tip-off from Asami-sama's new guard and had promised him a bribe to make him the second-in-command if they succeeded in kill. The new guard had offered to play the violin for Asami-sama and the brat's night together, in order to be let in on the information of the location. Thus, the traitorous guard had given Kurosawa the perfect chance to proceed with his plan. The three snipers other than the traitorous guard had been informed and instructed to be on location before Asami-sama and the boy had arrived. _

_Once this information had reached Asami-sama, he had ordered to spare absolutely no one . All who were related to Kurosawa and his gang, be it blood-relatives or distant friends, were subjected to torture that had been enough to make Kirishima feel week in the knees despite having had killed and tortured many enemies himself. families and gang, he don't even want to remember again what happen to all of them. KIrishima remembered how Kurosawa had still had the audacity to act arrogant and cocky when Asami-sama had started the blood bath with his distant families. But when Asami-sama had thrown Kurosawa's baby inside the meat grinder machine saying that baby meat is soft enough to make dog food, all hell had broken lose, with all of the families and the gang inside the underground crying and begging for forgiveness, saying that they didn't even know what their sin was._

_But still, no one was coming out alive. Asami-sama had made that Kurosawa saw the torture until the end by having his eyelids stitched open to make him keep looking. Kurosawa and the traitorous guard had been left for the last. And that had been worse than any horror movie. The assassin and Kurosawa had been skinned alive by Asami-sama just like an expert and after that had been splashed with buckets of salt water. Kirishima could still hear their screams of agony ringing in his ears. But Asami-sama had still not been satisfied enough, he still tortured what remained of the gruesome, mauled bodies. He had stabbed Kurosawa's body repeatedly until Suoh stepped in saying "Asami-sama, please stop. He would not have liked to see you like this. So please Asami-sama, just stop it". _

_And after moment of consideration, Asami-sama had dropped the blade besides the body. "Kei, Suoh send footage of all of this to all my rivals, spread out the way they died. Make sure whoever crosses me in the future thinks twice before they stand against me. But before that, I want to go back to the penthouse"._

_"Yes, Asami-sama" Kirishima and Suoh had both replied. _

_While Kirishima had called for the limo and given Asami-sama a change of clothes , Suoh had given instructions to the other guard who already looked green in the face to clean up the place and make a package from it. When they had come out from the underground a week after the night of torture, the rescue team had already been waiting to deliver the bad news: The brat's body was nowhere to be found._

_Asami-sama had just stood there, not replying to the guy who delivered the news nor blinking, his face drained of all emotion. Then Asami-sama had just walked past the guy, and straight into the limo._

_On the way to the penthouse, inside the car the atmosphere had been heavy. While Kirishima and Suoh had shared a glance at each other from the corner of their eyes, but had not dared to say anything. Asami-sama had become a mess, a very rare sight the two guards had come across in all the years they had worked for their boss. His usually gelled back hair had come apart, stray strands of hair falling into his eyes that were lined with dark swollen bags under them due to the lack of sleep for the past week. But what had made Kirishima and Suoh exchange worried glances had been Asami-sama's eyes themselves, the eyes that looked dull, lost, as if their shine had been overcome by a dark shadow. _

_When they had arrived at the penthouse, and helped Asami-sama out of the car and into his bedroom seeing that the nightmare of a week had taken its toll on Asami-sama's body and spirit alike, the boss had told them to prepare for the funeral and to inform Takaba's best friends Kou and Takato, and all the newspapers and magazines that Akihito had been working for, that he was moving out of country because of some internal issues and will be not back in the near future. Because Akihito was orphaned, they had been saved the difficult task of having to inform his parents that they would not be seeing their son any time soon – or ever. _

_"Is that all Asami-sama?" Suoh had asked._

_"Yes, and I will take the rest of the day and tomorrow off from work. Clear all of my schedule" he had said retrieving a shirt the his boy must have discarded when he had been getting ready for that fateful night almost a week ago. _

_"Then, please have a good rest Asami-sama" Kirishima had replied before he and Suoh had made out of the door. And just right before the door had closed, he had glimpsed Asami-sama press the shirt to his face, take a deep breath and his shoulders give a shudder. Kirishima remembered his heart sinking, seeing his boss break down like that for a mere brat who had dug his way so deep into the powerful man's heart, as well as his and Suoh's, over the time that he had been around._

_Kirishima and Suoh could only leave their boss alone, because that was what their boss and friend needed most right now; some last moments alone with the brat's memories._

Since that day, Asami-sama has drowned himself into his work. like a mad man, not caring to rest or eat, and eating only when his faithful secretary brought him something, saying that he will not be allowed any paperwork if he didn't take care of his meals.

And here he was, on yet another night when work becomes too much for Asami-sama, who would ask him to drive to that dock and just stand there doing nothing, looking at the ocean for hours. He was sure Asami-sama would have smoked a ton of his poison sticks by now, had it not been for the promise he had already made with the brat to never smoke again.

Suoh took it harder on himself for what occurred on that night. He insisted that was his fault. He had been careless and not expected the new guard to be suspicious. And since that day, he'd become more ruthless than before and almost just like Asami-sama. He will gone check all the new guards background again and again. If he found one hint of hesitation from the employees, he interrogated the person until they cracked and would send the head only back with a bullet between their eyes to their rivals. The training he himself gave to his subordinates had become a hellish one, not accepting any mistakes anymore. On that night he had changed.

But not only Asami-sama and Suoh, he and also some of the guards assigned to keep watch on Akihito changed that night. They will never be the same person anymore.

"Asami-sama, we need to go back. Tomorrow you'll have the meeting with Tadafumi-sama from Osaka Gokudo. And the meeting is important enough for us to have the access route through Osaka an-"

"I know that Kei, thanks for reminding me" he cut in. "Let's go" he said before throwing back a glance at the ocean again and walked to the waiting limo.

He didn't know what he must think anymore, he didn't even know if he should thank the brat for saving Asami-sama's life or not, because the night that foolishly brave brat died, he had also taken Asami-sama's spirit with him, the spirit that had made him start to care for someone, the spirit that made him more vulnerable, more human. Now the once powerful man that stood in front of him, will never the same person that Kirishima knew. He's more crueler and ruthless than before now.

_'Takaba-sama' what have you done to all of us? More accurately, what have you done to Asami-sama?'_ Thought Kirishima, before following Asami-sama inside the limo.

**_Meanwhile, in a different city..._**

"Rei-sama, Keiko-sama is calling for you. She wants to show you some pictures of her when she went on vacation. And.." the butler hesitated, looking at his master.

The beautiful young man in his mid twenties, stood in front of the large wall-length glass window of the room, looking out into the dark garden lightened up only with the small pond lamps. Through the reflection in the glass window, he could see the young man's unbuttoned shirt revealing his slender body but with enough muscle that will make one unable to take their eyes off from him. In spite of all of that, there were flaws on his face and body, if one was to look more closely. There was visible a big scar just at the left side of his forehead down to the left eyebrow, barely visible through the hair falling in bangs on his forehead. And his body looked had tell tale signs of being shot numerous times, the bullet-wound scars almost fully healed but still clearly visible on the pale skin.

"What's wrong, Shin?" The young man asked without turning around.  
>"It seems, just like what you have predicted is happening now. That old pathetic man is looking for another way to get what he wants."<br>"Hmm..then let him. No matter what he does, or whoever out there attempts to, they cannot take it without jeopardizing the truce and having to forfeit their lives. But to be on the safe side, just keep your eyes on Wakagashira and Shateigashira. I want big fish coming out from this."

And the young man turn around, showing his beautiful smile and piercing beautiful eyes. "Then let's meet Keiko-san," he said, walking towards Shin so that the guard slash butler could button-up his shirt. Together, they walked out of the room, Shin closing the door behind them.

**_TBC..._**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Thanks for anyone who already reviewed, favorite and followed. And big THANKS to my one and only editor Rabby-chan, who put up with my ramblings, nagging and make you to edit my horrible writing on your difficult time (big kisses and hug for you*_^)  
>I know this chapter is not much, hope you readers will enjoy it. <strong>

**Dislaimer : as usual Finder series is not mine  
><strong>

* * *

><p>"Asami-sama, Tadafumi-san has already arrived. He is waiting in the meeting room." Kirishima informed Asami.<p>

Golden eyes looked up to meet the bespectacled secretary's. "Keep him waiting. I'll finish this first. What of the task I gave you, is it done yet?"

"Yes, Asami-sama, it is already in."

"Good, be vigilant, Kirishima."

"Yes, Asami-sama," Kirishima bowed before he headed out to inform Suoh.

After almost an hour later, Asami called Kirishima through the intercom "Kei, I'm done. Let's meet the old fox".

Kirishima and Suoh guided Asami through the hallways to the meeting room. The door opened to reveal a bulky, oldman with a completely bald head sitting on the couch, his face showing his annoyance at being kept waiting so long.

Asami gracefully sat on the opposite couch from Tadafumi. "Ah, nice of you to grace me with your presence at last, Asami-san," Tadafumi sneered at Asami.

Asami merely nodded. "I have some business that must be settled right away, and it cannot wait any longer. Time is of the essence, and I am not one of those people who have no work to do and can only leech off of others." Asami replied calmly.

Tadafumi face turned red "You…" He began but thought it wise to keep his anger at bay, and settled back into the seat. "Fufu...Asami-san, It's true you are a busy man. That's why you need us for the matter at hand."

"That's where you're wrong Tadafumi-san. I need nobody."

"What are you trying to say?!" Tadafumi almost shouted with anger. "I didn't come here to listen to your nonsense. If I remember correctly you said you do _need_ us to open our routes for your incoming and outgoing shipments" Tadafumi spat, narrowing his eyes, trying to look menacing, only to fail miserably with his red face resembling a giant octopus ready to exploded.

"Ah...it's true that I want that route open, but I never said I _need_ you or anyone else for that matter" Asami reply easily, sipping his scotch Kirishima had poured him.

"And how would you do that? That route is ours, it's in our territory. Even if you are like a King in Tokyo, you're nothing when it comes to our territory. Besides, with the election for new Prime Minister coming up, you can't use force if you want your candidate to win, right Asami-san?" Tadafumi countered smugly.

"Yes, you're right Tadafumi-san. But that's only because I have had so many hindrances removed in the past year, I don't want to add to my secretary's paperwork anymore. I'm sure you understand what kind of hindrances I am taking about. Too much paperwork can get to your _'scalp'_, right Tadafumi-san?" Asami replied with a smirk. It took Tadafumi a moment to realize the remark made about his bald head but before he could open his mouth to reply, Asami added with cold, menacing eyes, "And don't forget, it is not only you and your boss who can provide me with what I want. Even if your Clan is the biggest right now after mine, I can still replace it. And you know deep inside that small brain of yours, that I can and have the power to do it."

"You...you...Fine! What do you want?" asked Tadafumi, his face red with the rage he was still trying to control.

"I want that route, Tadafumi." Asami dropped the honorific showing that he has no respect for the man in front of him. "Not only that, I want full hold of half of your territory and access to certain areas. It's a win-win solution; you'll get what you want, with me as your back-up. Now take it or leave it"

Tadafumi was silent for a while, processing the offer. "But, I can't give the answer now. You know I must discuss the matter with him first."

"You have 24 hours, or the deal is off." Asami replied sternly as he stood.

"You better keep your promise Asami-san, if we agree to this. We want the new Rokudaime-gumi dead, so our leader can take over."

"No promises Tadafumi, but it can be done if your leader is as promising as you claim." Asami said, walking out of the meeting room door without looking back before giving instruction to his faithfully secretary. "And Kei, please send Tadafumi to our best hotel and see that he's comfortable while he's here".

"Yes, Asami-sama," Kirishima bowed. "Please follow me, Tadafumi-san. The car is already waiting."

* * *

><p>"How is Asami-sama?" Kirishima asked Suoh who was guarding Asami's office door.<p>

Suoh shook his head before replying, "Like usual; back to drowning himself in his work again."

"But at least, the meeting is over in no less than fifteen minutes with no bloodshed this time. I don't want a repeat of the last episode," Kirishima reminded Suoh. The last time Asami-sama had a meeting with that representative sent from another organization, it ended up with the meeting room unrecognizable due to all the blood that was splattered everywhere.

Suoh only give a gruff nod, him being the one who had to do the revolting cleanup then. But it hadn't stopped there; the entire organization had been wiped out at the crime lord's orders. "I couldn't agree more." Suoh said.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Inside the office room..<em>**

He felt his head was ready to explode. He gave a heavy sigh, placing his fountain pen down. He pinched the bridge of his nose and closed his eyes as he waited for the headache to pass. After a while, he stood up from his leather chair and walked to his mini bar to pour himself a glass of scotch. Then he walked back to his office window, looking out at Tokyo city.

Every time he looked out of the window, his mind always wandered to one thought and to one person only: _'Even if I have all this, it's no use… No use at all when I don't have that person beside me to share it with.'_

A knock to his door pulled him out of his thoughts and his loyal secretary came in. "Asami-sama, all the preparations are complete. Today's schedule only requires a visit the charity gala for the orphanage we sponsored for the upcoming Kaburagi Isaku elections."

Without turning to look at his secretary, he nodded while still looking out the window. He didn't feel like talking right now, not wanting his voice to give his sharp secretary any indication of where his mind had been just moments ago. He could already tell that Kirishima was not finished. He sighed and asked "What is it now Kei?"

Hesitant for a moment, the secretary replied "Asami-sama, forgive me for my bluntness, but I don't think working with Tadafumi will get us anywhere. Why don't we try to work directly with the new leader?"

"You know it's not possible right, Kei? You have already tried to get the information regarding the new oyabun, but have still come empty hand. This man came into power merely a year ago, only to replace the Godaime-gumi and claimed that he is the son and sole heir. While we all know that that old man's real son already died in the crossfire three years back. Despite all that, he has managed to spread his organization more just within the span of one year, without any help from others. Also, what intrigues me more is the fact that he has kept his identity unknown. A person this secretive is a dangerous one, not to mention hard to approach or negotiate with. It's better if we start from the bottom and work our way up. If this all goes well - and I will make sure it does -we can expand to Osaka, which was proving difficult when the previous leader was still alive."

Kirishima nodded and nudged his glasses a little before replying, "I understand all this, but I still feel we cannot trust this Tadafumi guy and his leader. If he can betray his own clan, he can do the same to us."

"Don't worry, if the route and territories are already in our hands, I will clean all of Osaka along with all their clans. You know very well how I deal with traitors. That mistake made once was already enough, no more." he replied and his eyes darkened.

Kirishima stiffened. "Yes, Asami-sama. I'll call you again for the gala event tonight," he said and hurried out from theoffice.

Asami could not blame his secretary; he too can feel that he was a changed man now, ever since that night. Even if his heart was beating, he didn't feel alive. Every time he killed or tortured someone now, it was to take his own pain away, to quench that thirst of revenge he can no longer take because he had already minced the bastards who took away those fiery hazel eyes from him. But he was angrier at himself because he let it happen before his very eyes. He was equally to blame.

_'I've already fallen into the deepest layers of the abyss, and there is no way out this time. Not without you by my side, Akihito...'. _He closed his eyes and rested his forehead on the cold glass of his office windows.

**_TBC..._**


	5. Chapter 5

_**26-09-2014**_

**AN: This chapter credit goes to Rabby-chan, cause without her to always keep pushing me to make a new chapter, I think the chapter will come out next month even worse -.-" cause I'm that lazy.  
>Anyhow, still this chapter far from my satisfaction, it likes to be lacking <em>'something'<em> but don't know what it is, maybe because this don't have Asami and Akihito smexy time or funny banter? (oh I miss those old time *sigh*).  
>enough for my rambling, hope you guys will like this.<br>**

**Warning: OOC  
>Disclaimer:<strong> **View finder belong to me? Yeah keep on dreaming. And I use some characterization from vampire knight (if you know which one *_^)**

* * *

><p>"Asami-sama, Tadafumi just call in and he confirmed the approval of the deal. He expects us to do our side of the deal as soon as possible."<p>

"Hmm... It has not even been a day yet. It means they were desperate enough to agree to their part of the deal right, Kei? Then we better entertain them as well. Is there any update from the mole we sent in?"

"No, Asami-sama, nothing so far. He still can't get even a glimpse of the Rokudaime-gumi. The inner house is protected completely and only a selected few can go in and out of there. But there were rumors among the servants and maids that the Godaime-gumi's wife will make an open ball for her and her late husband's acquaintances and the entire clan to introduce her son and new leader," Kirishima informed Asami from what he had gathered in the past few hours.

Asami was silent for a while after hearing the news and then said, "Confirm whether these rumors are true or if they're only just rumors. Make sure we get an invitation soon. I think I haven't contacted her since the funeral of her son and husband, it has been a while already and I think it's the right time to do some catch up."

"Yes, Asami-sama," Kirishima replied dutifully.

That night Asami sat on his recliner couch drinking his whisky like usual outside of his penthouse balcony, while repeating his conversation with the late Godaime-gumi's wife this evening in his head.

_"Yes, to what do I owe the pleasure of this call, Asami-san?" _

_He could picture the woman was smiling on the phone. "Fufu, you're skeptical as usual, Nakamura-san? After all, I just want to ask about your wellbeing" Asami replied easily._

_"Oh, just drop it Asami-san, we know it is not your style to chit-chat with some housewife" Nakamura-san giggled and chuckled with her crystal-clear voice. _

_Asami was well awarethat she looked like a common housewife and was beautiful and very kind from the outside, but from the inside she was very far from it. She didn't really take part in his late husband's business directly because of her nature, but still it was an open secret that her former leader made it this far because of her support and wisdom. And the entire Nakamura clan respected her for her kind yet bold and sharp nature. Even their enemies knew better than to mess with the one and only Nakamura Shizuka. She was known to be generous, caring and affectionate, but could become cruel and unforgiving in a second when something she held dear is threatened or someone crosses her in a wrong way. It almost seemed like she was two different people in one body. After all, she wasn't a yakuza's wife for nothing and didn't get her 'Mad Blooming Princess' title just for show._

_"On a serious note, I would like to let you in on a little something as I know that was the main purpose of your call," she said again playfully._

_"Hn, sharp as ever" he smiled. Really, this woman was refreshingly blunt._

_"Right, I know at this moment the rumors have already traveled to your ear, that our son - who was supposed to be dead – has now suddenly come back and is ready to lead our clan?" her voice turned serious. When Asami remained silent, she took it as a sign to continue._

_"Truth to be told Asami-san, he is not actually our son. But we love him nonetheless. Ever since he became a part of our lives a little over a year ago, he managed to fill the absence of our own son, the feeling that we had long since forgotten. Anyway, with my late husband's deathin cold murdered, this is the right time for him to take over. After all, it has been my late husband's will since soon after we took the boy in as our own."_

_"And you don't find it unsettling to let some random boy you have known for merely a year, to lead your entire clan?" Asami asked._

_"Fufu… And that's the intriguing thing about our son, Asami-san; my late husband and I believe in him completely. And don't ask why, because there's just no explainable reason," She supplied truthfully._

_"I would certainly request the pleasure to meet this intriguing person who has enticed you and Godaime-san to this extent, Nakamura-san," Asami said amusedly._

_"Oh, off course! I'm sure you're also aware that I have arranged for an open ball, Asami-san, for next month. The preparations are on the way. And with the scope of our business, I do hope you wouldn't mind if I invite the Baishe and Sovietskaya Bratva as well, would you?" she asked teasingly._

_Asami only give a low gruff in response, showing that he didn't mind, but he could already feel the headache that would be coming from the encounter with those two parties. _

_"Why the half-hearted consent, Asami-san?" Nakamura Shizuka laughed openly with her silvery voice, showing that she was enjoying teasing him. "Well, expect an invitation soon, Asami-san."_

_"Thank you, Nakamura-san," Asami replied amused by the woman's playfultones._

_"Now, I've been doing all the talking. Why don't we talk about you little, hmm?" Nakamura-san asked a little curiously._

_"There's nothing much to talk about, Nakamura-san, other than what we have already settled."_

_The other side of the line was silent for a moment too long, and just when Asami started to think that the line had dropped, she spoke softly, "Ryu… I know how it feels to lose someone dear to you. I'm really sorry, I could not be a good friend and be by your side that time for you, but you know I have been going through an equal sense of loss ever since the loss of my son and now my husband. And from what I have heard for the past year, it really was... tragic. It was unpleasant Ryu, not only for you, but also for other people who feel concerned for you and your wellbeing. And believe me I know what it feels like because I have been in same place for a long time."_

_Asami knew that his ruthless behavior since the past year was proof of the boy's significance for him, but it was this ruthless and merciless behavior that also instilled a whole new level of fear in his enemies. Asami was now as untouchable as ever._

_"...Thanks for the concern, Shizuka-san. I am well aware of your own stressful times," he replied with sincerity._

_He heard the woman on the other side give a heavy sigh. "Then, I guess I'll meet you soon next month?" she asking cheerily._

"_Yes, of course, Nakamura-san. It would be my pleasure."_

_"Okay, the-"_

_"And Shizuka-san…" he cut her speech before she could finish. _

_"Yes?"_

_"...Please be careful. And this is coming from me as a friend," Asami continued, his voice showing how serious he was._

_She did not make a sound for a moment. Then, "I understand, Ryu. Thanks for the heads up, and same goes for you," her voice turned cold and emotionless showing that she got the double meaning message from him. With that the call was ended._

Nakamura Shizuka-san, that woman was really something. He had known her since childhood, her being three years older and an exceptionally smart for her age. She was always up to some mischief in her younger days, always dragging him along with her. With their fathers being close friends, they had practically grown up together and she helped him whenever he had a difficult time meeting up with his father's expectations, until he got out from the house and made a name for himself. Then she moved to Osaka where she met her other half through family-cum-business meetings. They had become occupied by their lives and were rarely in touch with each other, but still kept knowledge of how the other was doing, though it was now mainly limited to business related calls, meeting face to face even a bigger rarity. They both now knew, because of the businesses they were in, there might come a day when they would have to face each other on not so friendlier terms. So until that time, they only kept it professional though still providing each other with all the support they could.

He had thought about asking the favor from her regarding the route but he was sure she would not give up the hereditary that had been guarded for five generations now. The route was the only secure way for his next shipment with Feilong the Chinese Baishe leader and the Russian Crime boss Mikhail. He was sure Feilong and Mikhail were also targeting this route. This shipment was a crucial one for all three parties involved.

_'There is no other way, Shizuka-san. I'm sorry that it had to come down to this,'_ he thought and took a sip of his whisky. He glanced at the wall clock showing it was already one o'clock in the morning. Staying awake until the early hours of the mornings had become normality for Asami as sleep had fled him ever since that cruel he did manage to fall asleep, he would only wake up about 15 minutes later, covered in cold sweat, reliving that night's events in his nightmares again and again in his restless sleep.

He continued to drink his liquor like it was his only salvation and even though his eyes seemed to be enjoying the view from his balcony, his mind was blank except only repeating what he had been telling himself for the past years; _think of nothing, feel nothing and don't ever show weakness again._

* * *

><p><strong><em>On the same night in some other mansion...<em>**

_'NO...!_' He woke up with a jolt, panting heavily. The bed covers pooled below his naked torso, while his hand was extended before him as if reaching out to hold onto something.

_'Damn! It's the same dream every single night'_. He looked at the clock on his night table, _'3.20 in the fucking morning_…'Sighing heavily, he pushed the covers away knowing that he will not be able sleep again. He sat beside the bedside table and ran his hand across his face and through his hair. He stood up to retrieve his night robe which was splayed across the chair near his bed. He walked to his room windows and out to the balcony, looking out at the dark sky and took a deep breath of the night wind, thinking back to the dreams he had been having for the last three months.

_It was always the same dream; he's lost somewhere in the dark, in absolute silence, completely alone in an empty, vast space. And he keeps running from something he does not know, just feeling this desperate need to run to some place. No, not some place but to someone. And suddenly the dreams change and he finds himself being strangled, he cannot breathe, he tries to get free from his attacker but to no avail. Then suddenly something makes the attacker relinquish their iron grip on his throat and they stop choking the life out of him. And then he always sees two tiny lights –a pair of eyes. He feels scared, he tries to stand or back off but he cannot move an inch, then suddenly something makes the attacker relinquish their iron grip on his throat and they stop choking the life out o eyes that look into him seem to looking into the depths of his soul. The eyes move forward, and the silhouette that comes into focus leaves him terrified. It's a panther, a huge, black,menacing panther that moves gracefully and stops just in front of where he is sitting, towering over him._

_He closes his eyes bracing himself to be eaten alive, but nothing comes for a while. He opens his eyes slowly and what he sees makes him confused; the panther just sits there and puts his head near his knee. He puts his hand out shakily to pat the panther slowly, the panther eyeing him with a look that he cannot describe and suddenly jumps to lick him all over the face. He chuckles, but a loud bang makes the animal jump off of him. Looking to the other side, a shout can be heard, 'There's the monster, kill it!' The panther looks at him again with a look of… regret? And the panther runs off to the other side. Before he can make sense of what is happening, he finds his hands smeared with bloods, but whose bloods is it? And when he turns his head to the other side, his eyes widen at the sight of the panther lying motionless on the ground, with blood pooling under its large body. His can feel his heart stop at that instant,he hears an ear-splitting scream and realizes it has come from his own mouth. 'N-no... no! NO!' he repeats the words like a mantra, always waking up to find his throat feeling raw, cold sweat covering his uncontrollably shaking body and his hand still outstretched, grabbing at thin air._

Just like that, he had been waking up every night since the past three months. What was the meaning of this recurring dream? Why did the thought of losing that panther make his heart clench painfully?

_'It's so calm tonight'_ he thought. _'I just hope this is not the calm before a storm.'_ He lifted his face towards the sky and closed his eyes to savor the remaining night.

**_TBC..._**

* * *

><p><strong>well..? the things will get to hit the fan real soon enough...I think...nah...no promises cause I still learning to write a good story up to expectation. *snicker*<strong>


End file.
